The Scorpion King: Rise of a Warrior
The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior is a 2008 direct-to-video release prequel of The Scorpion King. The film was released on August 19, 2008 in the United States. Synopsis When a young Mathayus witnesses his fathers death at the hands of the king (Sargon), his quest for vengeance transforms him into the most feared warrior of the ancient world. Plot Ashur's Death The story begins when the warrior Ashur explaining to his son Mathayus that the world is not fun and games and to stay away from the arena. Mathayus ignores this and engages in a giant fight with Sargon, instructing the children to do battle, in order to receive the training of a Black Scorpion. The battle ensues and Mathayus' female friend, Layla is found out in the midst by Sargon, being forbidden to join the games, she is forced away by Sargon, before Mathayus hits him with a staff and gets caught by the guards, trying to escape. His father Ashur protects him and a duel between him and Sargon ensues, in which the King Hammurabi, states Ashur's son to be given the training, Sargon's eyes turn black and he states that he will pay. In the night, a large dark mist travels through the city, before entering the house of Mathayus and a swarm of scorpions rip apart Ashur's flesh and kills him. Mathayus vows to become the best of the Black Scorpion soldiers to get revenge. Rise of Sargon Years later, when he has completed his training, he learns that Sargon has become the new king of Akkad. Upon re-uniting with his childhood friend Layla, his mother, and his brother, Noah, who is against the king, Mathayus is tasked by Sargon to kill Noah. Instead he breaks the chain around Noah's neck and tells him to run. He then takes this opportunity to attack his guard and eventually Sargon himself, using one of the guard's spears. When he throws the spear, it stops in mid-air in front of Sargon, before reversing direction back toward Mathayus, who narrowly avoids being hit. He and Noah escape through the city (Nippur) on horseback, chased by a magical arrow fired by Sargon. Journey to the Underworld Unfortunatly Noah is killed by the arrow, Mathayus then heads to the port and boards a ship to Egypt, hoping to ask the pharoh to lend him the Spear of Osiris before noticing someone is following him which turns out to be Layla. On board Layla tells Mathayus that Sargon has been granted dark powers by the gods. Once Mathayus tells Layla his plan, a Greek poet known as Ari, who has been overhearing their conversation, informs them that the spear is meant to only kill Egyptian monsters, such as scarabs and mummies, and thus would be ineffective against Sargon (Ironically, it is the weapon that would be used to kill Mathayus himself after he became the Scorpion King in the movie Mummy Returns). Ari then tells them of the Sword of Damocles, which lies in the Underworld, which can be used to kill him. Before their trip is over, Ari tells his new found companions that there is an entrance to the Underworld in the labyrinth of Knossos. Once in Egypt, they go to Knossos in an attempt to enter the palace, in order to get to the labyrinth and into the Underworld. On the way, they fall into a cell and are surrounded by sacrifices for the Minotaur. After defeating the Minotaur, Mathayus attempts to enlist the aid of a group of mercenaries (Fellowship of Pollux), one who knew Ashur and owed him his life, and a lost man named Fung, who was looking to get home to China. Once they enter the center of the labyrinth, they are transported to a desert in the Underworld and soon a dark, Swamp of the Dead appears and surrounds them. They are approached by the goddess Astarte, who forces them to beg for their lives. However, Layla and Mathayus decline and Layla and Astarte fight, whilst Fung and Ari attempt to find the sword. Ari locates and obtains the sword with the help of Fung, whilst Mathayus tries to persuade Astarte to allow them to leave, she declines and tries to send Layla to hell, but not before Mathayus saves her and they all escape back to the human realm. Sargon's Defeat Astarte orders Sargon to get her sword back for her, and he requests for more powers, she accepts in exchange for the "Ultimate Sacrifice" and places a drop of blood on his head, in which markings form. They finally reach Akkad and Sargon has organized an event at the arena, which turns out to be a machine that dumps oil into the water supply, the oil and water begins to flow through statues into the city, which the city is then set on fire. Mathayus forces himself through to Sargon and meets his father, who turns out to be Sargon in disguise, Sargon disarms Mathayus and begins to fight him to the death. Ari (who was hiding under a table writing out the what he was watching) picks up the sword. Mathayus makes a smart comment and Sargon turns to Ari and says "make sure you write that down, scribe" revealing Ari's presence. Sargon then asks Ari for the sword and it turns out that Sargon had been bribing Ari with riches, Ari tosses the sword to Sargon and exit. More chaos and fighting ensues in the city and we learn that the sword that Ari gave Sargon was a fake and easily shatters. Ari bursts in and gives Mathayus the real sword and tells Sargon to never trust a Greek, a recurring joke in the movie. Ari then leaves the room with a bow, but not before telling Sargon "I am a poet, not a scribe, you jackass." As Sargon states Mathayus owes his loyalty as a Black Scorpion, Mathayus burns off his scorpion tattoo with the sword and Sargon's skin begins to flake as he retreats into the shadows. Sargon turns into a giant (and oftentimes nearly or completely invisible) scorpion, which Mathayus impales with the sword. Fung and Layla put out the fires in the city and are praised. Astarte then appears before Mathayus telling him that she will show him no mercy and Mathayus tells her that she will have him one day, Astarte then leaves with the sword and Mathayus then awakens in a bed after being nursed by Layla. After seeing that Ari is inside as well Mathayus nearly strangles him, but lets him go. Layla then tells Mathayus that he should be king, but Mathayus decides to live a life of adventure, traveling through the desert on his camel, knowing one day he shall be destined to be known as the Scorpion King. Cast *Michael Copon as Mathayus *Karen David as Layla *Simon Quarterman as Ari *Tom Wu as Fong *Andreas Wisniewski as Pollux *Randy Couture as Sargon *Natalie Becker as Astarte *Pierre Marais as Young Mathayus *Jeremy Crutchley as Baldo *Shane Manie as Jesup External links *Official website *Official trailer * 1 (chronological) Category:Scorpion King Films Category:The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior